


Dont let me go

by jaguarslegion



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lesbian Emma Swan, Lesbian Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Lesbian Sex, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaguarslegion/pseuds/jaguarslegion
Summary: In which Regina finds out that her true love is in fact Emma swan. The woman who she shares a son, the woman that infuriates her, who makes her smile more than she’s ever done throughout her life.[OUAT][SEASON 3-?]- updates regularly
Relationships: Belle & Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Henry Mills, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Henry Mills & Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan & Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard & Emma Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. chapter 1

Regina wearily climbed down the stairs of the Jolly Rodger, shouting her son’s name. 

“Henry.” She gasped, growing worried at his sleeping state. 

The boy woke gasping, rushing his words out. “It’s okay. I’m okay.” 

“Are you sure?”

“He’s a strong boy, Regina. You raised him well.” Rumplestiltskin cut in, before the boy could respond to his mother. 

Regina sighed, feeling relieved that her son was safe. Unbeknownst that the boy in front of her isn’t her son. Although he appeared to be on the outside. On the inside he was in fact _Peter Pan._

The dark haired woman felt a warm hand resting on her shoulder. Initially she thought it was Rumple and was about to scold the man for interrupting her time with Henry. Until she turned her head, brown eyes meeting soft green ones. The ones she’s grown to admire.

“Hey, kid, I need to borrow your mom for a minute.” The blonde said, putting her other hand on her son’s head, playing with his hair. 

She watched as Regina leaned over, kissing their son’s head. Before following the blonde to the deck, where the others were standing, waiting for the dark haired woman to tether Pan’s shadow to pegasus. Snow gathered the lost boys to the other side of the ship, as Neal stood in place ready to release the shadow over the cannon - and Emma stood with the lighter in hand, ready to light the cannon. 

Emma’s eyes found the dark haired woman’s, “Ready, Regina?” 

Regina nodded, throwing her hands up getting ready to use her magic. Watching as Emma lights the cannon, letting Neal know to release the shadow. Regina began to do her part, aiding the shadow to pegasus with her magic. Smirking satisfactorily as she watches the sail of the jolly rodger turn from white, to a drop of green, then to black as she successfully tethered the shadow to pegasus’ burned feathers. She hadn’t realised the blonde that was watching her in awe, until she turned her head meeting Emma’s gaze, before half smiling at the girl. 

Since Regina’s conversation with Tinkerbell she had grown weary about spending more and more time with the people around her. The first time she met Tinker was when the fairy had saved her falling off the balcony. The two hit it off, Regina was miserable and the fairy wanted to help. She had told Regina that a man with a lion tattoo in a pub was her happy ending. Regina had planned to go in there and confront the man, hoping to feel something that would indicate he was in fact her true love - she got nothing, not even a flicker of something when she glanced at him. Of course the dark haired girl was mad at this, she thought the blonde was trying to pull some kind of trick on her. Manipulating her like mother had always done. Tinker had gone to visit the woman at her palace hoping to find out that everything had gone well with the man. Until she noticed the angry look in the woman's face, as she calls Tinker a horrible fairy. Naming all the qualities wrong with the man who was to be her _‘true love.’_

During Regina’s time in Neverland, Hook had suggested they ask the fairy to help them find the small boy. The dark haired girl grew nervous, the last time she saw the fairy she had sent her away, telling her she didn’t want to see her again. 

When she finally came face to face with the fairy, she stood with Emma and Mary-Margaret, telling her that if she helped them find Henry they’d welcome her to Storybrooke. Agreeing with the plan, Tinker had pulled Regina aside telling her that she was wrong all those years ago, her true love wasn’t the man with the lion tattoo. Tinker had been hinting at something Regina didn’t quite understand - hinting that the girl had already met her true love. The woman hadn’t said whether it was someone from her past or someone she’d met recently.   
  


* * *

  
Emma loved being in the sky, It was peace itself ascending to the heavens, seeing the view usually bequeathed only to the birds, their birthright and domain. As they reached Storybrooke, she could hear cheering, glancing over at the docks watching as their friends were cheering for them. Everyone was calling their names as they stepped out from under deck. Smiling as they saw how happy the town was to see them. 

The blonde walked off the boat, reaching over to granny as the older woman enveloped her in a hug. Emma glanced over at Regina sending her a soft smile, as she noticed a look of loneliness on her face. 

“How’s it feel to finally be home?” Emma questions her son, happy that he’s safe and home with them all. 

“Better than I ever imagined.” 

Emma hadn’t noticed the look her son had given felix as the messy haired boy stepped off the boat, eyeing the people of Storybrooke. She was too busy listening to the conversation going on in front of her. 

“I have to admit, there was a minute there I didn’t believe we were all gonna make it out of that place.” The blonde said, wrapping her arms around her son. 

“Well, we did.” Her father states. 

Snow noticed the look on Regina’s face, the same look her daughter had noticed a few minutes before. She shouts loudly, gaining everyone’s attention after gesturing for the dark haired woman to join them. “And we owe a lot of it to her. Regina helped save us all.” 

Regina tried to ignore the whisperings around her, some were good others weren’t. The ones were bad were the ones that managed to stick in her head. She’d always seen the bad in herself rather than the good. 

The little reunion had lasted a little longer, but Rumplestiltskin had other ideas. He pulled Emma, Regina, Henry, Neal and Belle into his shop, trapping Pandora's box in a safe under the floorboards. “Once I seal the box in here...” He paused waving his hand placing a seal over the floorboard. “ _No one_ can break the spell but _me_.” 

“And you’re not gonna do that?” Questions the little boy that everyone thinks is Henry. 

“Believe me, I want Pan trapped just as much as you.” 

Emma stood behind her son, putting her arm over him. “Don't worry, Henry.” 

Before he could say something else his father quickly cut in, “He’s not getting out of there.” 

“We won’t let anything happen to you again _. I promise_.” Another voice speaks up, his adoptive mother. 

* * *

At the celebratory party, Emma waltzed over to her son with a smile on her face, giving him the storybook that he loves. She noticed the look on his face when she gave it to him, the boy didn’t seem impressed. He acted as if he didn’t know what the book was. 

“Well, don't be _too_ excited. Neal still had it in his room, we thought you’d want it.” She pauses, wondering what has gotten into her son. “Especially since you just lived a fairy tale of your own.” 

Noticing the young boy's silence, she gave him a questioning look. Usually the boy would be excited to see the book, he loved to read it. He’d stay up reading it all night if he could. His parents have to pry the book out of his hands. 

“Right… Thanks.” 

“You okay?” His mother questions, her eyebrows narrowing down at him. 

“Yeah. Why?” 

Emma was lost for words, she knew there was something different about her son. She couldn’t quite put her finger on what was different. He was acting strange, she thought he might still feel scared because of the events that happened in Neverland. Placing her hand in his, she looked in his eyes. “You’ll tell me if you’re not okay, Right?” 

“Yes, of course, mom.” 

The blonde only wanted to order another drink, but instead she was bombarded with questions from her son’s father. The male had wanted to take her on a date, to spend time with her. That was something that Emma didn’t want to do, and if she did she wanted it to be as _friends_. The blonde didn’t love the man anymore, she cared for him deeply, as he is the father of her child. The woman just wanted to spend time with her son, putting him first. Her parents had laughed hearing the conversation, David had told his wife that their daughter sounded exactly like her mother. 

As the blonde walked back over to her son, she noticed he was reading the story book. She laughed, “Sorry, Kid. It’s time for something you didn’t have in Neverland… bedtime.” Henry stood up, closing the book as he left his seat. 

Noticing Regina, the blonde moved over to her telling their son to say goodnight. 

“Good night? I… didn’t realise it was getting so late.” Regina questioned, not wanting to see her son leave so soon after just getting him back. She sighed, placing a hand under his chin, “It’s gonna be hard to let you out of my sight.” 

“Maybe you don’t have to. Maybe I could stay with you tonight.” The boy spoke up. 

Regina was shocked, glancing at his other mother as if she was asking for permission, “Oh. Of course.” 

“Yeah, just call me tomorrow.”


	2. chapter 2

The sound of a scream tore through Emma like a great shard of glass. It made the hairs stand straight on the back of her neck. The scream was the loudest most piercing scream she had ever heard. It sounded like a scream of wild panic. A scream of hysteria and disbelief, bordering on terror. 

Emma bolted out of her father’s truck, confused as to where the screaming was coming from. Her father seconds later joined her side.

“What the  _ hell  _ was that?” Emma questioned, not noticing the company in front of her. 

“We had the same question.” Interrupted Hook, glancing from tinkerbell to Emma. 

Emma raised her eyebrows at the two, hoping that the fairy would distract the pirate from herself. “Oh, were you two—”

“No.” Tinker replied far too quickly, only to be interrupted by Hook mumbling a maybe. Hoping that it would make the blonde jealous, even though she had told him many times that she wasn’t interested - her sudden found interest being with a certain dark haired woman. Who she had spent most of her time arguing with, which only drew the blonde in more. Emma quite enjoyed their squabbles, knowing that she was the only one that wouldn’t do as Regina wants. The only one that Regina couldn’t control - and as for Regina she found it quite admiring yet infuriating watching the girl never quit. 

Another scream occured, causing the four to run towards it. As they turned the corner they noticed a black shadow, chasing the blue fairy. Pulling and ripping at her soul, leaving her on the floor, dead. 

David ran forward, pressing his fingers against Blue’s neck, hoping to find a pulse. “She’s gone.” 

Tinker looked towards the blonde, hoping for an answer, “Why would the shadow kill her?

“No idea, luv,” The pirate answers, pausing as he glances at Blue’s lifeless body. “But I do know the shadow only takes orders from one person.”

“ _ Pan _ .” Emma mumbles, she knew something bad was going to happen. The girl knew that something was going on, and that something wasn’t right. 

Emma had sent a quick text to Regina, telling her that something had happened. Moments later the Mayor appeared with their son. Seemingly confused as she watched Emma place a cover over what seemed to be a body. 

“What the hell happened?” Regina questioned, running over towards the body. Her brown eyes watching the familiar blonde she’s grown fond of. 

“The shadow. It killed her.” Announced David, 

The Mayor was confused, considering she had tethered the man’s shadow to pegasus - and he was trapped in Pandora’s box. “Pan’s shadow? I trapped it on the sail.” 

“Yeah, well, it got free.” Emma mumbled, looking at the dark haired girl sympathetically. 

Neil and Hook decided to parade to the Jolly Rodger, hoping to use the candle again in order t trap the shadow. 

Emma finally stood up, looking at Regina as she did, taking in her appearance. “Pan’s behind this. I know it.” 

“He’s trapped in a box under the floor of Gold’s shop.”

“Who else would be doing this?” Questioned Emma, feeling a sense of annoyance at the whole situation. 

“So Pan can still hurt me?” The little boy asked, hoping not to give his cover up, seeming as though he was actually Pan. 

“We don’t know that.” Regina said, looking at her boy. 

“Well, we have to assume he’s still a threat—”

Emma interrupted her mother before she could continue, growing angry at the situation. “And that he’s after  _ our _ son.” 

The Mayor had tried to hide the small smile that formed on her lips after hearing Emma’s words. Not noticing that she had failed and the blonde was in fact smirking right at her. Before Regina could even notice the look Emma was giving her, the sound of her son’s worried voice pulled her out of her thoughts. 

“Then what am I doing here?” 

“Henry’s right. He’s not safe out in the open.” David said, worried for his grandson. 

Henry turns towards his dark haired mother, questioning her. “You’ll protect me, right?” 

“Well, yes, of course.” Regina answered, wrapping her arms around her son, enveloping him into a hug. 

Emma was unsure of what to make of Henry, before the trip to Neverland Henry wasn’t very fond of his adoptive mother. Prior to the fact that she was the Evil Queen. Since being back, Henry has only wanted to be with Regina. The blonde wasn’t annoyed by that, she just didn’t understand, and she wouldn’t stop their son from his other mother.

Regina noticed the look on the blonde’s face, with it being a confused look. Before she could question the matter, Emma pulled her away from their son. Telling her to keep a close eye on their son, which left Regina feeling rather hurt, acting defensively as the blonde tells her she didn’t mean it in any way just that their son had been acting weird. 

Deep down Regina knew the blonde didn’t mean anything by it, she was just so used to everyone expecting the worst in her, she had grown to think that Emma would do the same - and the blonde’s opinion mattered most. 

Emma was left feeling rather annoyed, her and Regina had been getting along recently and she didn’t want to ruin it - she especially didn’t want to upset the girl. 

━━ ☆★ ━━

With the help of her parents, Emma had managed to persuade Gold to hand over. Pandora’s box. She had planned to release Pan, since the man was somehow controlling the shadow from inside the box. Unbeknownst to them that the person inside the box is actually her son. 

The three drove towards the town line, with Gold and Belle trailing behind them. They stepped out of their vehicles, walking to the town line together. Until Gold suggested he release his father out of the town line, where magic doesn’t exist. 

“I'm doing this,” Emma stated, stepping in front of the older man. 

“I can cross the line  _ and  _ retain my memories.” 

  
The blonde sighed, “It’s not about that, there’s no magic over there. All due respect, the real world is  _ my  _ expertise. 

Gold stepped back letting the blonde cross the line, watching as she pulled her gun out. 

“I’m gonna deal with Pan on my own terms.” 

“He is  _ my  _ father.” 

“ _ My  _ hunch.” Emma argued back, “If I fail, you’re more than welcome to pick up the pieces.” 

As Gold swirled his hand over the box, opening it, he placed it on the ground outside of the town line. A cloud of red smoke emerged and dissolved into nothing, revealing Pan laying on the ground. Emma reloaded her gun, pointing it at the boy whilst he turned around. 

The boy looked around, seemingly confused. “Mom?” 

“What?” Emma shouted, her gun still pointed at the boy. 

Before the two could say anything else Gold interrupted telling Emma to shoot the boy. Until who they think is Pan speaks up. 

“Don't! Please. I’m henry. Pan, he… he switched our bodies.” Henry mumbled, hoping that his mother believes him. Even if he’s trapped inside the other boy’s body. 

“You expect me to believe that?” 

“Don’t listen to him. This is one of his tricks.”

Henry raised his voice, walking closer to his mother, “No, it’s not! He did it right before Mr Gold captured me in the box. I swear.” 

As the boy who claims to be Emma’s son walks closer, she raises her hand telling him to stop, still holding the gun raised in her other hand. 

“Shoot him.” Gold shouts, growing impatient. 

Emma rolled her eyes at the older man, if the boy in front of her is her son and she shot him she would never forgive herself. “Maybe he’s telling the truth. Maybe that’s why I can’t shake this feeling somethings off about Henry.” 

“Maybe that’s what he wants you to believe if he steps over that line we’re all dead.” States Gold agitatedly. 

The blonde sighs, “All right, if you are really Henry,  _ prove  _ it. Tell me something  _ only _ Henry would know.” 

“I-I got trapped in the mines. I tried blowing up the well. I like hot cocoa with cinnamon.” Stuttered Henry frantically, trying to prove he is who he says he is. 

“This proves  _ nothing _ .” Gold shouted. 

Snow interrupted, gaining her daughter’s attention, “He’s right, Emma. Henry could’ve told Pan all of this in Neverland.” 

“Pan might know  _ facts,  _ but life is made up of more than that. There are moments. He can’t possibly know all of them,” Emma paused glancing over at her parents then back at Henry. Hoping that he was being sincere. “The first time you and I connected, remember that? Not met but connected.” 

Henry smiled, thinking back to the time they had connected. “Yeah.” 

“Where was it?” 

“In my castle, right after you came to Storybrooke.”

“And what did you tell me?”

“That I knew why you gave me up.” 

“Why?” Emma questions, her eyes tearing up. 

“Because you wanted to give me my best chance.” 

The blonde lowered her gun, gasping. “Henry?” 

“Mom.” Henry cried out, running towards her enveloping her into a hug, feeling happy that he’s finally in the arms of his mother again. He hated being trapped in the box, consumed with darkness and not knowing what was going on. 

“It  _ is  _ Henry,” Muttered Emma, still holding onto her son as they walk closer to the town line to walk back over. “Promise you're not going to incinerate us when we step over the line?”

They all shook their heads, Emma’s parents smiling at the two, whilst Gold stands looking defeated. He knew that if Henry was in Pan’s body, then Pan would in fact be in his grandson’s body and he’d then have to deal with his father yet again. The man thought he had won, like he always does. So needless to say Gold was angry. Not at Henry, but at his father, especially since it was his own grandson he had put in the box. 

One the two had stepped over the townline, Henry’s immediately pulled into a hug by his grandparents. As well as Gold apologising for doubting him and putting him in the box in the first place. With Henry being in Pan’s body now beside his mother, the others wonder where Pan is considering he’s in Henry’s body. Emma’s mind immediately fell on Regina’s hoping she wasn’t in any danger. 


End file.
